harchunwaiofficialwebsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Xperia Smartphones - Sony Smartphones (Global UK English)
Introducing the Xperia Z2 The world's best camera and camcorder in a waterproof smartphone. Meet the Xperia Z2 2014 Xperia Smartphones: - Xperia Z2: The world's best camera and camcorder in a waterproof smartphone. - Xperia E1: The world's best smartphone in its class. - Xperia T2 Ultra: Smart camera. Brilliant screen. Entertainment on-the-go. - Xperia M2: Premium experiences, ultra-fast. - Xperia M2 Dual: Premium experiences, ultra-fast. - Xperia T2 Ultra Dual: Smart camera. Brilliant screen. Entertainment on-the-go. - Xperia E1 Dual: The world's best smartphone in its class. - Xperia Z1 Compact: The best of Sony in a compact waterproof smartphone. 2013 Xperia Smartphones: - Xperia M Dual: Experience a touch of magic. - Xperia Z1: The best of Sony for the best of you. - Xperia M: Experience a touch of magic. - Xperia C: Your world of entertainment just got bigger. - Xperia Z Ultra: Big screen. Big entertainment. - Xperia ZR: Experience filming underwater in Full HD. - Xperia L: Experience Sony camera expertise in a smartphone. - Xperia SP: Experience the brilliance of Sony inside and out. - Xperia E: Expertly created for simplicity. - Xperia ZL: The amazingly compact 5” full HD smartphone. - Xperia Z: The precision engineered, durable Full HD smartphone. - Xperia E Dual: Easy does it. 2012 Xperia Smartphones: - Xperia V: The ultimate LTE smartphone experience. - Xperia J: Make it big and bright with a stylish smartphone. - Xperia T: Your greatest moments in full HD. - Xperia TX: HD beauty in your phone and beyond - Xperia miro: The fun social smartphone. - Xperia tipo dual: Your hassle-free dual SIM smartphone. - Xperia SL: Experience everything in HD. - Xperia tipo: The hassle-free smartphone. - Xperia acro S: Made to make a splash in HD. - Xperia ion HSPA: Experience big screen HD. - Xperia go: Made to withstand your everyday life. - Xperia neo L: Great entertainment experiences. - Xperia ion LTE: The first Sony LTE smartphone. - Xperia P: An ultra-bright viewing experience. - Xperia U: The Sony powered smartphone that’s all about you. - Xperia sola: Get entertained with a sense of magic. - Xperia S: Experience life in HD. 2011 Xperia Smartphones: - Live with Walkman: Powerful Android smartphone with Walkman™. - Xperia pro: Android smartphone for fast messaging. - Sony Ericsson txt: Tell it like it is. The fast way. - Xperia neo V: HD and video chat Android smartphone. - Xperia active: The ultimate smartphone for your active life. - Xperia arc S: Lightning fast Android smartphone. - Xperia ray: Irresistibly elegant Android smartphone. 2010 Xperia Smartphones: - Mix Walkman phone: Style your full-touch Walkman music phone. - Xperia mini: World´s smallest Android™ powered HD video smartphone. - Xperia mini pro: Android powered smartphone for easy messaging. - Sony Ericsson txt pro: Keyboard phone for faster chatting and browsing. - Xperia PLAY: The first PlayStation™ Certified Android smartphone. - Xperia neo: Sharp, smart and bright Android touch phone. - Xperia arc: Visually brilliant Android touch phone. - Xperia X8: Easy and entertaining Android smartphone. - Zylo: Walkman™ music phone with social networking. - Xperia X10: Android multimedia smartphone. Tablets: - Xperia Z2 Tablet: The world's slimmest and lightest waterproof tablet. - Xperia Tablet Z: Experience the best of Sony in a tablet. - Xperia Tablet S: A place for your imagination to play. Smartwears: - SmartBand Wrist Strap SWR110: Choose your colour - SmartBand SWR10: Log your day. Every day. Category:Pages